Powers of the dinosaur (season 9 version, script)
(After the Barney theme song, we cut to the park with the caboose where Stacy is alone looking sad, Whitney comes up and comforts her) Whitney: What's wrong Stacy? Stacy: Whitney, it feels like nobody wants to play with me, and now Nick is mean to me. Whitney: Oh, don't worry I'm here to protect you! Stacy: Thanks! (The Phantom and Baby Bop show up) Baby Bop: Hey Stacy! Hey Whitney! Girls: Hi Baby Bop! The Phantom: Girls, I invite you to come with me to my grocery store, but some of the things that are sold over there are illegal now follow me. Baby Bop: So Stacy, what are we doing? Stacy: Baby Bop, we're going to the grocery store being owned by The Phantom but you need to stay close to me so I don't lose you and Whitney will be with us. The Phantom: But if I see you shoplifting I will fucking rip you apart now with me. (Fades to the store) Baby Bop: (sees Nick shoplifting) Oh no, you don't ever steal Nick I am telling the owner that you are taking stuff from the store without paying for it! (calls to The Phantom) Phantom, over here Nick is shoplifting! (The Phantom walks over to Nick with anger and grabs him by his shirt) The Phantom: Nick, what the fuck are you thinking? Nick: I was buying groceries for the school because tomorrow I'm going on a field trip with Whitney and.. (he is cut off because The Phantom slapped him across the face) The Phantom: No, you were stealing and Baby Bop saw you and she told me about it, so you're lying to me that is it we're actually going home because you act like it's OK to steal but Whitney and Stacy are going to be angry about this when I tell them! Baby Bop: Stacy what happened? Stacy: Baby Bop, Nick stole something and he got in trouble so I need you to stay with Whitney while I go see what is going on Whitney: Don't worry Baby Bop, you're not in trouble! Baby Bop: But where is Stacy? Whitney: She needed to find out what is going on The Phantom: Stacy, I need you to realize what Nick did was a very bad thing! Stacy: What do you mean? The Phantom: He shoplifted and lied to me. (Whitney and Baby Bop walk over) Whitney: What? The Phantom: You girls realize, that I found out that Nick decided to come without a parent and shoplift and so never shoplift! (cuts back to the park) Stacy: (angry) what is this whole idea of shoplifting about? Nick: Because I didn't have money Whitney: (angry) Do you know how angry me and Stacy are with you, do you know that shoplifting is a criminal act? Nick: I'm sorry Stacy: No, I don't want to hear about it I hate you! you decided to go into a store without a parent and steal from the store and yet The Phantom is very upset with you also and what are you doing is not ever going to the store! Nick: (angry) Stacy, you're a fucking cunt! what I would do is kill you if I have to if I listen to you talk or sing I will cut your vagina (slaps her in the face and she begins to cry) Stacy: (sobbing) Why did you hit me and call me the "C" word and also you threatened to cut my private parts and kill me? I need to tell The Phantom (runs and tells The Phantom) (The Phantom comes out and drags Nick into the caboose) The Phantom: Nick, this is not OK because 1 you shoplifted and 2 you slapped Stacy and called her a very bad name I'm very angry with you, because you did a very bad thing at the store, and you're not coming with me ever again and also don't ever talk to Stacy again! Nick: She told me to- The Phantom: No, she didn't tell you to do bad stuff she is mad at you because of you what you did and also you're going to jail. (The Phantom is on the phone with the police) The Phantom: Hey, I need to report an incident about Nick shoplifting and he also committed assault and battery Dispatcher: Who was the victim? The Phantom: The victim was a little girl named Stacy, Nick slapped her and threatened to kill her and stab her in her vagina (later, the cops arrive) Officer: Nick, what you did was a crime and this is a felony so you need to put your hands behind your back you're under arrest (Nick is taken to jail for life and is beat up) Category:Criminal scenes